Gold Dust
by angelofdeath8254
Summary: There are those stories that are never told, never seen, but yet occur. Find these stories here. R&R. One-shots on anything really
1. Afterlife

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything here really**

Atem forced himself not to look back as his modern clothing morphed into the clothing he wore as Pharaoh, and the door to the world of the living finally shut behind him, leaving behind all his friends, especially Yugi. Atem was blinded by the brightness of the Afterlife as he continued walking forward, content with knowing that even though he was leaving one set of friends behind, he would be walking back into the arms of another set.

In his mind's eye, Atem could image his whole court and friends waiting eagerly for the moment that Atem finally entered the Afterlife. Seto. Mana. And his father. All pieces from his recently discovered past that he would finally be able to see – for all eternity.

As the brightness from his entry into the Afterlife faded, the surroundings that Atem stood in became clear. The Afterlife seemed at first to be nothing like Egypt, but at a second glance reminded Atem of home. It was beyond his imagination, as it wasn't just seeing, it was also the feeling of the Afterlife. It was where he belonged, and Atem could feel the power of the gods just radiating here. No longer would Atem need to worry about looking after others and having the weight of the world on his shoulders. This was his final resting place.

As Atem continued to absorb his surroundings and realised that he was standing in the middle of a typical Egyptian street, he was distracted by the sound of a vase wobbling slightly, like someone had readjusted their position within it.

Atem smiled as he called out to the vase, recalling the days of running around the palace as a child. "Mana, are you hiding in there?"

A louder wobble was the response that Atem received to his question, as the vase in question continued to wobble until it suddenly melted, looking more like a pile of melted goo than anything. And sitting with a sheepish expression in the middle of the goo was an embarrassed Mana as she attempted to wipe off the remaining goo and failing miserably, her staff waving around madly.

"Pharaoh! I missed you so much!" Mana yelled, running towards Atem and giving him a massive hug, only realising later that she had also covered Atem in the remains of the melted vase. "Sorry about that."

"No need to call me Pharaoh, Mana," Atem sighed, hiding his amusement as he inspected the goo on his clothes. "I don't need to be Pharaoh here."

Mana looked up at Atem, eyes wide. "Force of habit, Atem, but I'm so glad you got your memories back."

"You know about that?" Atem asked, as Mana started walking and motioned for Atem to follow her.

"We all do. It would get amazingly boring if we didn't get a chance to have a peek at the world of the living. There's only so many times you can visit the different realms of the Afterlife."

Atem blinked, curious. "I guess you get to be my guide through the Afterlife. I just hope that your navigational ability has improved in the Afterlife. I have no wish to get lost in the desert again, even if it is my fault I got sunburnt because I didn't put a hat on."

"Well, we have sunscreen," Mana announced triumphantly, pulling out a bottle from thin air.

"Aren't we several thousand years too early for sunscreen?" Atem asked, eying the bottle of sunscreen suspiciously as a massive palace resembling the one that he had lived in in Egypt appeared on the horizon.

"The Afterlife is a mishmash of time. You will find a mixture of our Egypt combined with some of the modern stuff that you found while you were with Yugi," Mana said, thrusting the sunscreen towards Atem. "You can teach us how to use the computer – Ra thought it was time that we got introduced to them."

"Ra?" Atem realised that there was much to the Afterlife that he didn't know. The royal palace looked the same, except for the odd piece of modern technology here and there that Atem saw. However, the technology didn't look out of place. Rather there was something about his surroundings that seem to click together, with factors from various times merging together to create unique surroundings based on the original buildings from Egypt.

"The Afterlife is managed by the gods, and Ra is one of them. They manage the running of general day-to-day life, as well as our surroundings, what is available to us, and when we can visit the world of the living. Those kinds of things, you know?" Mana said, waving her hand around. "This new addition I love though."

Mana was pointing to a fingerprint scanner beside the palace doors, where she laid her palm on the pad. Seconds later, the palace doors thundered open, to reveal the royal palace, almost as Atem had remembered it. Sitting on the palace stairs, staring sadly at the ground was a member of Atem's secret court, Isis.

"Isis?" Atem asked, concerned. Isis looked up, her face plastered with an expression of utter astonishment as she recognised her Pharaoh.

"My Pharaoh? You have finally entered the Afterlife!" Isis said, her sadness suddenly filled with joy. "Is Mahad with you? He left to serve you in the Ceremonial Battle, but only Seto and Mana had been watching your battle, my Pharaoh. By the time we realised it was too late to watch."

"Yeah, Atem, I couldn't believe you actually lost a game! Yugi's really good though," Mana added. "It was so fascinating!"

"Isis, you should not worry," Mahad said, in Dark Magician form, appearing beside Atem. "I have joined my Pharaoh again in the Afterlife."

"Will you always be the Dark Magician in the Afterlife?" Atem asked, as Mahad nodded.

"I had merged with my Illusionist Magician to become the Dark Magician. This is who I am now," Mahad replied.

"Yeah, we all know that, Mahad," a voice drawled as they entered the courtyard where Atem was standing with Mana.

"Seto?" Atem asked, recognising the figure as his cousin. And he was not alone.

Wearing identical expressions of joy were Karim, Shada, Shimon, and finally, Atem's father King Akhenamkhanen. Atem could not help but stand in shock as uncharacteristically, Shada ran towards him and gave him a hug, with Seto, of course, waiting in the background attempting to look bored. After unwinding himself from Shada's tight hug (who later looked extremely uncomfortable at his sudden actions), Atem turned to the figure of his father.

"Father…" Atem said, not knowing what to say. Atem's feelings for his father had been all mixed up with the entire adventure in the Memory World and Atem had no idea what to say now they were face-to-face.

"Atem… All I can say is that I am extremely proud of you, my son. Watching you struggle to find out who you were was worse than watching you fight Zorc. We're all glad that it is over." Akhenamkhanen looked back over at Mana and smiled. "Thanks for bringing Atem here. I have no doubt he would have gotten lost here on his own."

Mana and Isis laughed as Atem blushed in embarrassment. "You didn't have to say that, did you?" Atem groaned. "Just because my memories are rusty doesn't mean that I will get lost, father."

"Yes, but-" Seto had come forward to speak, but hesitated on how to address Atem. "Pharaoh, you have a lot to learn here."

"Then it's a challenge then," Atem grinned, feeling the ancient rivalry between him and Seto rear up again, with Seto locking his blue eyes in agreement of the challenge.

"Mahad, can we have a feast, please?" Mana pleaded suddenly, much to Atem's amusement. Seto merely snorted as Isis gave Mahad a small smile.

"Mana, you ask for a feast every second night. We can't keep doing that," Mahad sighed.

"But I want to show Atem my new cooking skills! That show they have in the world of the living – Masterchef - I've learnt heaps!" Mana pleaded desperately. From the expression on Mahad's face, it was clear that he was faced with a losing battle.

"Just say 'yes' already, Mahad. I have better things to do," Seto said in his usual, contemptuous manner. "Phar-cousin – we have some catching up to do, especially in the matter of my modern day counterpart. You left me without much of a farewell."

Atem couldn't help but smile as Seto near-dragged him into the new, and improved palace while listening to Mahad and Mana bicker on what to make for dinner tonight. This was all thanks to Yugi for setting him free, and Atem hoped that somehow, he could repay Yugi for everything.

**This is basically my take on the afterlife, so I hope you've enjoyed this! Please review, and feel free to drop more one-shot ideas :D**


	2. Wonders of the Internet

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters, etc etc**

"I'm bored," Yugi moaned, sitting down glumly on his computer chair. His homework was all done, Grandpa had no chores for him to do, and Yugi was bored out of his mind.

_There's always the internet to abuse if you're bored, Yugi_, Yami said, appearing out of nowhere and clearly amused by Yugi's boredom. Yami, however, also had a hidden purpose. He had heard all about the wonders of the internet and was itching to see how it worked seeing as the Internet didn't exist back in Ancient Egypt.

Yugi turned around, smiling. "That is a good idea. My brain's wired to play duel monsters when I'm bored, except I don't think I could duel you."

Yami smiled slightly as Yugi booted up his Mac. Yami watched, fascinated as the computer began to operate.

_What's that you're waving around?_ Yami asked, pointing to the mouse that Yugi was using to navigate.

"This? It's a mouse," Yugi replied, not seeing where this was all heading.

_It can't be. _Yami said, shocked, examining the white object that Yugi held and clearly noting its lack of resemblance to the kind of mouse that he was used to. _Firstly, I'm sure mice squeak. And mice are living creatures. I doubt that they have been converted to some clicky white object, Yugi._

"It's a computer mouse, Yami! They're completely different. This just moves the cursor around on screen so you can click on things," Yugi laughed, Yami hiding his expression of bemusement. Technology was indeed fascinating – and weird.

Yugi's computer finally logged into his account with his wallpaper, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl appearing on the desktop.

_Interesting. Are Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl in the computer?_ Yami frowned, noticing that the screen was 2D and that the duel monsters were not moving at all.

"That's a wallpaper. It's just an image, like the posters that we see all the time."

Yami nodded knowledgably, putting on his best image of understanding, but not fooling Yugi, who hid a smile.

"Here we go, the Internet. Hmmm..."

_What is the problem, Yugi? Why is the Internet all blank? _Yami asked, inching closer towards the Mac as Yugi opened an internet browser.

"This is going to be hard to explain. It's blank because I haven't opened a website yet. And..."

Yugi accidently hit several keys on the keyboard in his attempt to grab a notepad where Joey had (long ago) written a list of recommended sites, including the 'Enter' key, and as a result, Google opened up.

_Yugi, what is that? Can you click those underlined blue words? _Yami asked, eyes lighting up as he slowly inched towards the screen.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Yugi smiled, examining the screen curiously and clicking on the first link labelled .

_I don't think that I had too much time to enjoy myself as Pharaoh_, Yami said sadly, once again wondering about his lost memories.

"We'll find your memories, don't worry," Yugi said with enthusiasm. "I wonder..."

_Wonder what? _

"We are kind of famous. I wonder if we could read anything about ourselves," Yugi said, finally finding the section of the site that was home to the Yu-Gi-Oh! fandom.

_What is this in the summaries? For example what is vaseshipping? And there is more...Puzzleshipping? Revolutionshipping? Peachshipping? What is this, an exhibition of ships?_ Yami exclaimed, scanning the summaries and frowning the further he read. Seeing summaries with 'YYxY' and slash did not look very reassuring to Yami.

"I have no idea so I'll just check them all out," Yugi replied, clicking on the first link. "According to the summary, this story has the 'puzzleshipping' you mentioned and is about us discovering our true feelings for each other."

_That sounds...interesting. This is all made up, right? _Yami asked, unable to explain the weird foreboding feeling at the bottom of his stomach.

"Yep. Fanfiction is just that – fans can write whatever stories they want about us, and anything else, really," Yugi said, scrolling down the chapter. "This looks interesting...WHAT?"

_Yugi, is everything alright? _Yami asked, looking at the screen. And turned bright green, if reborn spirits could do that.

_That's not... Yugi, close that screen now! Whatever ignorance I just had is gone, and I don't think shattering my spirit again would get rid of that...imagery!_

"Agreed," Yugi panted, closing the tab. "My mind just lost its innocence."

"Yuge, you 'kay?" Joey asked, opening Yugi's door. Joey had heard Yugi's startled exclamation and had run upstairs to see what was happening to find Yugi staring at his computer like he had just run a marathon.

"No. I've just traumatised myself, and Yami's turned all green," Yugi replied, looking horrified. "Never. Again."

"What did you guys do?" Joey asked, looking at the computer in interest. Ignoring Yugi's sound of protest, Joey checked the browsing history and reopened the link that Yugi had just closed. And sighed in understanding.

"Riiiight, Yuge, I don't even know why you opened that. I would think that a story clearly labelled 'Puzzleshipping' and 'Yaoi' would keep you away," Joey said, scrolling down the list of stories.

_I thought those shippings were about ships_, Yami moaned, Yugi looking at him with sympathy.

"How am I supposed to know what 'yaoi' is? Or puzzleshipping? Yami thought they were about ships. And what are you searching for?"

"What?" Joey said, startled. "For future reference Yugi, Puzzleshipping...is basically a pairing with you and the other Yugi. In _that _way, you get where I'm getting at?"

_I figured after reading that_, Yami muttered, returning to his usual pale appearance.

"Uh...yeah? And yaoi just for future reference..."

"Just stay away from that..." Joey replied, looking nervous.

_Yugi, may I ask Joey just one _little _question? _Yami grinned, Yugi concerned at the glint in his eye, but allowed Yami to take over.

"Joey, how do you know all that? You haven't been reading yaoi have you?" Yami said, sitting back on the chair with his arms behind his head, hiding a grin.

"No..." Joey replied. "Not at all..."

"I believe you on that one, although...what _have _you been reading?" Yami continued, his grin getting wider.

Just then, Yugi let out a wild laugh. _I get where you're getting at! Joey's been reading stories where he gets together with Mai! He's searching for that pairing right now, polarshipping or something!_

"I thought so," Yami said, smirking. "You really are into Mai, aren't you?"

"What? I-Yugi!" Joey yelled. "Don't tell Mai, right?"

Yami could hold his laughter for no longer, and exploded into wild burst of laughter, similar to what Yugi was doing in spirit form beside him.

_I'll take over here..._ Yugi laughed, swapping over with Yami and finally controlling his laughter.

"I won't," Yugi promised, just as Tristan, hearing the noise upstairs entered. And heard the last parts of the conversation.

"JOEY'S IN LOVE WITH MAI!" Tristan yelled, running out of the room.

"TRISTAN! GET BACK HERE NOW!" Joey shouted in response, chasing after Tristan. "YOU TELL A SOUL AND YOU'RE-"

The rest of the conversion faded into the distance as Yugi smiled at Yami, who was still trying to catch his breath.

_I doubt you'll be bored, Yugi_ , Yami said. _Just do me a favour – let me have a look at one of those Mai x Joey fanfictions. It sounds amusing to read._

"With that, I agree with you," Yugi said, scrolling through but avoiding any kind of yaoi or puzzleshipping he found. "Although, I do wonder what 'peachshipping' is."

Yami resumed his laughing as Yugi turned bright red at the contents of a peachshipping story.


	3. Disorientating

I think it is obvious whose perspective this chapter is from, but if you really don't know, it's about Atem's time in the puzzle before it is solved by Yugi and yeah, add the usual disclaimer.

* * *

><p>One moment I am standing in front of Zorc, knowing what I need to do to stop him, the adrenaline pumping through my veins. The next moment, I am torn apart, shattered into pieces, and is it suffocatingly dark. But not just dark. There is nothing to hear, see, touch, smell or taste. There is simply nothing, and I don't know who I am. What I am. There is just the darkness where I float, unaware, not knowing if there is something other than this endless nothingness. I don't have the comfort of anything here, unaware of what light is, or what anything at all is. Time passes. Nothing changes. I am alone and have nothing, but yet I still keep what remains of my sanity.<p>

Something changes. I don't know what, only that I actually _feel _something. Something foreign to me, a sharp brightness that pulls me out of the darkness I have been floating in for who knows how long. Someone needs me, and they're in my tomb. I wasn't aware I even had a tomb, or what it was, but then I was taken out of the endless darkness, and into the light, and I suddenly know who I am, what I am. I am the Pharaoh of Egypt, and I'm standing in my tomb. Holding on precariously onto a stone bridge was a man that seemed so familiar to me...

"Siamun," I whisper, leaning forward and grabbing his sweaty hands, luxuriating at simply _feeling_, knowing that I exist in this world. I pull him up and examine my tomb curiously, and notice a small golden box with the Eye of Horus on it. I know what is in it, my Millennium Puzzle, and I know that this weirdly dressed version of Siamun was destined to take it. But just as I am rescued from my darkness, it sucks me back in again the moment that Siamun leaves.

I fight the darkness, but soon, everything I know again is gone. That light, that person...it was all a dream. A dream...what's a dream? It is dark and I float aimlessly and again, time passes.

Again, something changes in the darkness, but this change is different this time. It is still dark, I still float, unknowing, but I feel a warmth that I didn't know was possible to exist. This warmth stays with me in my darkness, a constant companion, and again, hope blossoms within, even though I am barely aware of what hope even is. But soon the hope leaves me. This warmth is constant, and again, everything is unchanging. I soon forget that this is the feeling of warmth, and I am again consumed by the darkness. This time, I am closer to losing myself for good. How is something meant to hold on in this darkness without anything to hold on for? But I know nothing, and I don't know what to do...to hold on...

The next change I feel is both refreshingly invigorating and painful. I suddenly feel as if I have drifted endlessly in the darkness in _pieces _and that I am suddenly whole again. I feel so invigorated, and alive, but my joy is cut by the pain that this resurrection involves. I scream something out loud, the word familiar but not familiar. The darkness fades, only to be replaced by a blinding light so strong that I would give anything to return to the numbing darkness, to escape this blinding torture. I _taste _something, something hot and unfamiliar on my tongue, coating it. I feel myself stand erect, wearing something on my body, and I feel just so overwhelmed by my sudden change in surroundings. But the pain stops, not to be replaced by that familiar, but endless dark numbness, but with something else entirely. The light no longer bites into me, and I no longer want to return to that darkness. For a second, I see myself in a crumbling temple, a monster filled with darkness that I have never seen or comprehended before, and I prepare myself for the ultimate sacrifice to save my people and my friends. This image disappears, along with any awareness of myself or what that strange image meant.

I open my eyes. I am surrounded by light, and I stand in an unfamiliar room. But as I search for why this room is unfamiliar, I realise that even though I have left the darkness, I still have almost nothing. I have no idea who I am, or where I am. I roll my tongue and realise that my mouth is full of blood where I must have bitten my tongue. I see a pyramid with a familiar looking eye on it, and realise that it is this pyramid that created the darkness I floated in. But other than that...nothing.

"Yu-Gi-Oh," I whisper, wondering at the meaning of the word. This word is important to me, and it means something. I also feel something move within me, and realise that I am not the only soul within this body, but rather, I am in another's. I know what I have to do. I have to protect the soul that rescued me out of that endless darkness at any cost, and then, I am going to find out who I am.

* * *

><p>If you're not sure, the first paragraph is about Atem's time in the Puzzle from the moment he sacrificed himself to seal Zorc away, and the second is about the time that Yugi's grandpa was rescued by Atem's spirit when he first found the Puzzle (I'm basing this on the manga). The next change that occurs is vaguer, but is when Yugi receives the pieces of the Puzzle from his grandpa. The last one, is obviously when Yugi solves the Puzzle and Atem possesses him for the first time.<p> 


	4. Healing Hearts

**I was bored one night and found a few documents on my computer for this fandom that I had written but never uploaded. I felt it was a shame to leave them rotting there so I am publishing them here. This chapter was meant to be a prologue for a Kaiba x Tea story. Please note I wrote this back in 2011 so it's definitely not perfect. Set a month post-Ceremonial Battle and based on the anime.**

* * *

><p>Seto Kaiba, seated comfortably in his company chair, sighed out of boredom as he looked at the calendar resting on his desk for at least the fifth time that day. It couldn't be possible. How on earth had only a month passed in what felt to Kaiba like over a year? Why on earth did Kaiba feel as if something integral to his existence was gone, and that not even running his beloved Kaiba Corp and making Mokuba happy could cure this feeling of...loneliness? Why did he, Seto Kaiba, ruthless businessman, even need to try and fill that empty void within his heart? Emotions, emotions that Kaiba never ever wanted to feel, were running mercilessly through his heart, and all this drama began when that <em>Pharaoh <em>decided to walk into some blinding light and never come back again after losing to Yugi.

"What's happening to me?" Kaiba said aloud, extremely frustrated. "I have a company to run and I can't afford to be distracted by those weak emotions."

Growling, Kaiba placed his head in his hands, trying to sort his thoughts and himself out. This hole he had...was a place in his heart where that Pharaoh's presence once was. It was like a close friend that he had had forever had suddenly disappeared, and his heart was aching in his absence. Why Kaiba should feel lost in life without the Pharaoh was completely beyond him... and as much as Kaiba constantly denied out loud his relationship with the Priest Seto, deep down, Kaiba accepted it, accepted that he not only had a link with that Priest, but was probably his reincarnation too. Kisara and his Blue-Eyes White Dragon were too much a part of him to deny otherwise, maybe except to that punk Joey Wheeler.

"So what if the Pharaoh was my cousin? If that Priest Seto was one of his closest friends doesn't mean I have to be all buddy buddy with Yugi and his geeks..."

However, Seto Kaiba knew deep down that the stage of denial was long past. He had accepted that there once was a five-thousand year old Pharaoh living in that wacky pyramid of Yugi's and that he had time and time again duelled him. He even accepted the bond that he felt towards that Pharaoh, and his heritage as the Priest Seto. But accepting all that would not help Kaiba heal the guilt that he had felt for not coming forward (and screw the reactions of the geek patrol) and farewelling his Pharaoh one last time. Accepting would not change the fact that the five-thousand year old bond that Kaiba had felt he had shared with Yugi and the Pharaoh had shattered the moment he left the world, leaving a gaping hole in Kaiba's heart that just refused to be filled.

* * *

><p>If this has only been a month, how will I survive the rest of my life? Téa thought sadly, performing a stretch within the grey confines of her apartment as her heart longed to be filled with the presence of a certain someone that would never again return to her world. It had been a hard month for Téa since Atem had left for the Afterlife. True, the gang were all ecstatic that the Pharaoh had been finally able to enter the Afterlife that had been beyond his grasp for five-thousand years after being trapped in the Millennium Puzzle. But the gang also felt as if part of them was missing, a part that would never be replaced. Time seemed to pass so slowly for Téa during the last month as she worked hard on her dance routines, trying out for several university scholarships and hoping that her passion for dancing would take her mind off Atem. It was ironic that Yugi, who had been closest to the Pharaoh, seemed to be handling his absence the best out of the gang.<p>

"Best friends will never be forgotten," Joey had tearfully stated as the Pharaoh walked proudly into the Afterlife. How true that was. Téa was always aware of the part of her heart that was left gaping in the absence of the Pharaoh, a hole that only Téa seemed to have possessed. Yugi was bounding forward happily in life, remembering his time with the Pharaoh but also moving on. Joey and Tristan had that boundless energy, that energy that used to be so infectious but no more to Téa, and had both managed to continue on with life without constantly feeling lost. Of course, Téa knew that Joey and Tristan too had felt Atem's absence, but they could still feel alive and move on without constantly moping. It had taken all of Téa's willpower to act as if there was nothing wrong, to act just like the rest of her friends and seem happy.

So why not me? Téa thought, giving up on her stretches and sitting down on a nearby stool. Why am I the only person left who doesn't seem to be able to get over Atem's absence? Why just me?

What Téa didn't know was that there _was _another individual mourning the loss of the Pharaoh, an individual who felt time had stopped to a crawl as well. That there was an individual who had felt that part of their heart had disappeared with the Pharaoh's entrance into the Afterlife.

* * *

><p><strong>Please note I do not have any intention to write new chapters for this story, this is just me publishing some Yu-Gi-Oh stories that I have written a few years back :)<strong>


	5. Redemption - 1

**The rest of the chapters that I am putting up are part of a Harry Potter/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover that I had an idea for but kind of lost the inspiration for. I will not list this story as a crossover as it was not meant to be the original purpose of the story, again this chapter is just a dump Yu-Gi-Oh stuff I have on my computer. This was also written in 2011, yikes. The summary for this story is: ****Ra gives Atem another chance in life after seeing his boredom in the Afterlife. But there's a catch – Atem must attend Hogwarts in order to protect Harry Potter. And it is not just Atem given another chance... another spirit is given their chance for redemption. Set in 4th year.**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

King Akhenamkhanen looked down at his son, Atem, who was sitting peacefully with Mana and chatting with a smile. But beyond that smile, Akhenamkhanen sensed a recklessness within his son, and a longing that he knew could not be fulfilled in the Afterlife.

"Something is troubling you," a deep rumbling voice said behind Akhenamkhanen, who nodded before turning around.

Ra stood grandly on a pedestal in a form seen only by those in the Afterlife. Apart from the golden tinge in his skin and the brilliantly blue eyes, Ra resembled any Egyptian, only one with divine power. His shining blue cape fluttered in a non-existent breeze as Akhenamkhanen continued to look down from the balcony and watch his son. The mere fact that Ra had chosen to speak to Akhenamkhanen in his rarely seen human-form was more than enough for Akhenamkhanen to realise that Ra too had sensed the emotions within his son.

"Yes, I am troubled," Akhenamkhanen sighed. "But I am sure that you can sense that yourself."

Ra laughed. It was a rich sound that seemed to contain the joy of the citizens in the Afterlife. "Yes. I will always be bonded with Atem, whether it is in this world, or the world of the living. He is glad to be here, but there will also be a part of him that longs for his second life. His friends there."

Mana's laughter rose up into the air, followed by a scene where Atem and Mana rolled around on the floor, most of Atem's jewellery discarded as they wrestled.

"He hasn't changed..." Akhenamkhanen smiled fondly.

"Don't be sure of that," Ra warned. "Erasing his own memory and living again has changed him. He is a different person, and I am sure you have noticed that. Even though he has learnt all he could from Yugi, he will not be able to rest peacefully in the Afterlife."

This statement seemed confirmed after Mana ran off, yelling for Mahad. Atem was left standing, and in Mana's absence an expression of sadness crossed his face, almost as if he were merely trying to be happy for everyone's sake. But it had not fooled Akhenamkhanen, or Ra, who could see into Atem's very heart.

"What could you do, though?" Akhenamkhanen said. He had already spent long nights awake, trying to figure out how to ease the ache in Atem's heart, but he had found no solution.

"Atem is young," Ra replied. "His task to save the world from darkness cost Atem's life before it really started. He's never fallen in love. He's never gone through all those weird traits you mortals seem to follow..."

At this statement, Akhenamkhanen let out a very uncustomary blush. "I don't define..._that_...as weird..."

"Then why the blush?" Ra smirked. He couldn't help but enjoy making Pharaohs uncomfortable. Apart from Atem. Ra had a bond with Atem that simply wanted to protect him from evil and extended to not bugging the hell out of him.

"Anyway..." Ra continued. "I believe what Atem needs is to live his life, a full life so his heart has time to fully heal. But of course, knowing Atem, he probably will not be satisfied with just another chance. I shall discuss this with him personally."

Before Akhenamkhanen could react, Ra had disappeared in a flash of fire. Akhenamkhanen couldn't help but swear that the dissipating smoke from the fire was laughing at him.

* * *

><p>Atem sat on a rock, kicking at the stones around his feet aimlessly. He couldn't explain it, and while part of him was finally satisfied to see everyone from his life in Egypt, the other half longed for Yugi. Longed for Yugi and his warmth. Yes, he had companionship and friendship (although Seto's absence from the afterlife confirmed what Atem believed – Kaiba <em>was <em>his reincarnation), but there was a part of him that was still empty.

"This is ridiculous," Atem muttered, continuing his aimless kicking.

"Those poor stones sure don't appreciate being kicked around, you know," a voice said from behind.

Narrowing his eyes, Atem watched as sparks of golden fire appeared in from of him, getting stronger until a slim, powerful figure emerged. Atem continued staring, attempting to recognise the individual. Something about him was so familiar...

"I haven't appeared to you in this form before, Atem, so don't worry," Ra laughed.

"The Winged Dragon of Ra," Atem said, feeling every iota of power thrumming from Ra.

"Just Ra, actually. The Winged Dragon of Ra is my monster form," Ra smiled, radiating as much warmth as he could to Atem.

Atem remained silent, motioning for Ra to continue.

"If I said that I could send you to the world of the living to actually live a life, what would you do?" Ra asked.

Part of Atem thought that Ra the way Ra said "live a life" sounded like the teenagers from Domino High. Another part of him was frowning at Ra's suggestion.

"Technically, I'm dead," Atem finally replied. "And I've fulfilled my mission."

"But Atem, all you're feeling is incomplete. You left Yugi before your heart had time to heal. I'm offering you a chance to do whatever it is you mortals do in your life like get married and what not. I mean, there's a catch but anyway, what do you want to do?"

Atem looked startled. "What's the catch?"

Ra sighed. "You always pick up on those things. Well, you need to protect this mortal called Harry Potter. If he dies, the entire world would be in major trouble, to put it mildly."

"Why?"

"You should be happy! For once it's not your destiny to save the world!" Ra grinned, as Atem gave him an expression of disbelief.

"Some villain is threatening the world. Of course I'm going to save it!" Atem replied. "Why can't I just duel the guy?"

"Because there's more to the world than duelling, as much as that horrifies you," Ra said, resisting the urge to smile as Atem plastered on his deep-in-thought Pharaoh mask. "This villain uses a magic quite different from our Shadow Magic. He doesn't understand or know the game at all."

Ignoring Atem's muttered comment of disbelief, Ra continued. "That's where you come in. Because this Voldymould guy or whatever has no knowledge of the immense Shadow Magic, it should be a piece of cake for you to protect the Potter person. Just stop Voldymould from killing him, and it'll be all fine."

"What magic do they use? And why on earth would a villain call themself 'Voldymould'?" Atem replied. "I wouldn't take him seriously. Kaiba would wet his deck laughing. That's how seriously I'm taking this guy."

"I may have gotten the name slightly wrong," Ra admitted. "As for the magic...it'll all be explained if you're going. I'm sure you'll appreciate the challenge, although I will mention that Potter lives in Britain. Nowhere near Domino City, so you probably can't visit."

Atem frowned before replying. "I need this. I'll go."

Ra nodded knowledgably. "I thought so. Everything will be set up once I get you back, and once again, I'll always be there for you to summon. So will Slifer and Obelisk. And your Ka...I'll love to see your face when you see it!"

"Imagine if it was Kuriboh," Atem said thoughtfully.

Ra let out another one of his laughs before suddenly disappearing. "You'll be in the world of the living tomorrow. You should say your farewells. I have one last thing to take care of."

Ra disappeared into his golden fire, as Atem smiled, feeling happy for the first time in a while. At last he had a purpose. He may not be able to see Yugi, but just being in the same world with him warmed Atem's heart.

* * *

><p>In a dark corner of the Afterlife, a certain spirit sat in the darkness, alone. With Zorc gone, Bakura had had time to think over what had happened, as was startled to realise that without Zorc, he had trouble holding onto his hatred of the Pharaoh. The rational part of Bakura's mind reasoned that it wasn't even Atem's fault that Kul Elna was destroyed, but Bakura had merely needed someone to blame. In the darkness, Bakura had too much time.<p>

"Let's see if you have really changed," an authoritative voice said. "Without Zorc's influence, I wonder what will happen. But if you make an attempt on the Pharaoh's life, I _will _send you back here, and let you rot. This is your last chance, Thief King."

Bakura looked up at the shining light of Ra, insults and questions running through his mind. But for once, Bakura remained silent as something happened, as Bakura felt himself get ripped apart and leave the darkness...

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – Diagon Alley<p>

Atem opened his eyes to be met with another morning in the Wizarding world. Atem had faced what he could only call an interesting fortnight as he entered the world of the living, only to be swamped about explanations about the Wizarding world, and what he should and shouldn't do. Even his new identity made Atem laugh. Ra had obviously thought it was amusing, as he had given Atem the name Atem Rois. And Atem knew from the one time that Yugi had tried a French lesson at Domino High that 'rois' was French for king. Although how that related to him being Eygptian, Atem did not know.

"I think it is finally time for you to start learning magic!" Ra, in his human-form yelled from his mirror.

In the years that Atem had duelled with the Egyptian Gods, never had he suspected that Ra would have such as flamboyant personality. But then, Atem never expected an Egyptian God to tutor him from a mirror. "Fine. I can look after myself you know, so I _request _that you don't stalk me through Diagon Alley. I am perfectly capable of buying things myself."

**Although I stopped writing this, I remember having a lot of fun :)**


	6. Redemption - 2

**This is the last file I found. The Sorting was always fascinating to me so I ended up writing this chapter first. And Mandy Brocklehurst is mentioned in the Harry Potter novels so I had felt the need to expand her a bit. **

* * *

><p>Atem entered the Great Hall following a gaggle of nervous first years and making a point to avoid Bakura, who was also clearly avoiding him. He had enough things to worry about without needing to worry about Bakura trying to kill him as well.<p>

The Great Hall was filled with gleaming golden plates and goblets surrounded by hundreds of floating candles. There were four house tables packed with the older students, and at the very end of the Hall were the members of staff, dressed in their robes. What startled Atem the most were the pearly white ghosts that were floating around that made Atem wish that Yugi were with him, so they could have a laugh.

It also didn't help that at their entry, the entire inhabitants turned to look at the shivering, wet first years. A lot of their eyes were also on Atem, because his hairstyle clearly stood out. But because of his height, Atem looked just like one of the first-years, which he found clearly annoying and knew that Bakura was laughing at.

When most of the inhabitants got over staring at Atem's hair, they focused their attention on a stool where a very battered hat rested.

"You have got to be kidding," Atem muttered, as he felt Bakura approach.

"You have that right for once, Pharaoh," Bakura said in Ancient Egyptian, lacking the hatred in his voice that was once present when they had faced each other in the Shadow RPG. "And I absolutely can't believe that I am saying this, but I am not going to make an attempt on your life. I got here the same way you did, and if I lay a finger on you, Ra's sending me back to my hell."

Atem looked, really looked at Bakura for the first time since arguing with him at Diagon Alley. Something had changed within Bakura, and Atem wasn't sure what. But it didn't mean that he trusted Bakura.

"Good for you, thief," Atem replied, staring at the hat. "You stay out of my way, I'll stay out of yours."

"That's fine with me, Pharaoh," Bakura said, stalking off to no doubt scare off several first years.

Suddenly, the battered hat on the stool began singing.

'_A thousand years or more ago,_

_When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown, _

_Whose names are still well known...'_

Atem looked curious as the hat continued its song. Clearly the students were sorted by wearing this hat, and his method of sorting made Atem realise, once again, the difference between this magic and the Shadow Magic that he had been born with.

This may be magic, but it is completely different, Atem thought. No wonder Ra said that my magic would be useful in shielding this Harry Potter person.

As the hat finished its song, Atem looked around the hall for Harry Potter, who he knew wore glasses, had green eyes, and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Atem felt bad for trying to identify Harry by his features as he too, had once been identified as either the Pharaoh, or the King of Games.

It was on the table furthest from the entry that Atem spotted Harry on the Gryffindor table, although he had also spotted Kaiba sitting on the Ravenclaw table and avoiding staring at either him or Bakura.

The loud clapping of the students of Hogwarts alerted Atem to the end of the song.

Gryffindor, Atem thought. That is probably the best house for me to get into at the moment if I want to keep a close eye on Harry.

"First years to the front," Professor McGonagall demanded. "The transfers wait at the back until I sort the first years."

With a sigh, Atem moved to the back where Bakura stood. They stood together, keeping between them a barrier of awkward silence as McGonagall continued with the sorting. Atem was aware, however, when a small first year walked towards Atem and said, eyes alight "You're Yugi Muto, aren't you?"

Ra had told Atem that Duel Monsters was nowhere near as popular in Britain as it was back in America, but it certainly hadn't stopped the first year from recognising Atem.

"No," Atem said shortly, more than aware of Bakura's smirk. "I get that all the time."

The first year's face fell, as he scrambled back to be sorted.

"I don't think that you can run away from all that forever you know, Pharaoh," Bakura smirked, unable to resist this chance to tease the Pharaoh.

"Like you are any different, Bakura," Atem snapped back. "I'm sure Battle City did wonders to your popularity."

"Maybe, your highness, but I haven't got fangirls that would attack first, ask questions later," Bakura continued. "Poor Pharaoh."

"Shut up," Atem growled. "I haven't played a decent Shadow Game in ages."

"Is that a challenge?"

Bakura's and Atem's argument was cut short by McGonagall's announcement.

"This year we'll also be welcoming two fourth-year transfers from our sister school in Egypt," she began, as Bakura muttered under his breath.

"Yeah right," he snorted, this time in a more modern Arabic. "I'm guessing Ra has a fetish for French surnames, am I right?"

"So, for the final two sorts of the night. Noir, Bakura."

Bakura walked up slowly to the Sorting Hat, and giving it a glare, put it on his head.

"Fetish, indeed," Atem muttered. Next time Ra was appearing in human-form, he was going to have a chat about his choices in surnames. Giving French surnames to Egyptian students sounded plain dodgy.

Under the Sorting Hat, Bakura was resisting the urge to send the hat to the Shadow Realm.

"_An interesting mind I see here. Full of cunning, and so full of hatred and dark emotions. I know exactly where to sort you._ SLYTHERIN!"

The last word was shouted aloud as Bakura ripped of the sorting hat and gleefully gave it to Atem, before walking off to the Slytherin table and grabbing a seat with Draco Malfoy.

"Rois, Atem."

Atem gave the Sorting Hat a glare he would normally reserve for people like Dartz or Bakura, before sitting down and putting the hat on his head, hoping that whatever house he was sorted in, he did not end up with Bakura. Preferably with Harry, but Atem almost wanted to get into Ravenclaw just to see whether Kaiba was still in denial or not.

"_Another interesting mind I see here, although yours is quite different. I see exactly what you are planning here, and there is a loyalty and reckless bravery that would put you in good stead in Gryffindor."_

Atem too was resisting the urge to send the hat to the Shadow Realm. Despite the fact that he hadn't sent any objects to the Shadow Realm ever since Yugi had introduced that vacuum cleaner to him, talking hats definitely were not high on his don't-send-to-the-Shadow-Realm list.

"_But there is also the wit, cunning and intelligence I see in your mind. Your mind is wired to see every possible strategy in every game, and such an intellect deserves to be in _RAVENCLAW!"

With the hat yelling out the last word, Atem caught the dismay on Kaiba's face before dropping the hat on the stool and walking down towards the Ravenclaw table. Atem was waved down by a skinny Ravenclaw with messy black hair who introduced himself as Terry Boot.

"I'm in fourth year as well, so welcome to the gang," Terry smiled, as Atem introduced himself. The headmaster, Dumbledore opened his arms in welcome before opening the feast.

"Tuck in!"

The dishes that once were empty in front of Atem magically filled, and Atem had to suppress his shock.

Terry, noting Atem's shock, assumed it was his unfamiliarity with English food that had him stunned.

"Here's some good old kidney pie, or steak. And look over here!"

Atem piled up his plates with some of Terry's suggestions and started eating, noting that some of the ghosts were also talking to the students. Atem was long full before the dessert was cleared from the plates and Dumbledore attracted the attention of the school.

"So!" Dumbledore said with a smile. "Now that we are all well-fed and watered, I must ask once more for your attention while I give out a few notices."

"Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the objects forbidden inside the castle have this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four-hundred and thirty-seven items I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office if anybody would like to check it."

All Atem could do was pretend that he knew everything that Dumbledore was talking about. Screaming Yo-yos... Atem could almost guess that the list of items that Bakura would want would be the four-hundred and thirty-seven banned items in the school.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

Stunned gasps filled the room. Atem himself was disappointed, as he had heard so many interesting rumours about Quidditch and had dearly wanted to see it played. Beside him, Terry swore.

"I so wanted to see our team take care of Gryffindor this year," he moaned. "It's about time that Ravenclaw got the Cup."

"Gryffindor won last year?" Atem asked, fascinated by the game.

"Yes, and the year before the Cup was cancelled, and the years before that Slytherin won. Ravenclaw never wins anything," Terry said sadly.

Atem grinned. "Hopefully, this will change this year."

During their chat, Terry and Atem missed most of what Dumbledore had to say, but their conversation was interrupted by a late arrival that set Atem's instincts on guard.

A stranger in a black travelling coat walked into the room, every movement followed by a dull _clunk!_ His hair was grizzled and dark grey, every inch of his face scarred, but what was most frightening was one of his eyes.

"Bloody hell," Terry muttered in shock, Atem every bit in agreement. This eye was round as a coin and a vivid, electric blue.

"May I introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher," Dumbledore said brightly. "Professor Moody."

"I think we're going to need defence from him," Atem muttered, unable to shake the dark feeling he had on Moody. There was something off in him, and Atem noticed the same expression in Bakura's eyes as he stared.

"As I was saying," Dumbledore continued cheerfully. "It is my very great pleasure to announce that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" one of the red-headed boys from the Gryffindor table yelled, causing most of the Hall to laugh.

Atem once again looked towards Terry for an explanation. "And what in Ra's name is the Triwizard Tournament?"

Terry hushed Atem and pointed to Dumbledore. "Shoosh. He's explaining right now."

Atem and most of the Hall listened attentively as Dumbledore explained the Triwizard Tournament. His revelation that one must be seventeen to participate caused another loud uproar in the room.

"That's a real shame," Terry said. "I would love to have a crack at that. I'm sure I have the skills to..."

I wonder if I can participate, Atem thought with a chuckle. I am over five thousand years old after all.

"Bedtime! Chop Chop!" Dumbledore said over the noise.

"Let's go," Terry said, Atem following with an eye out for Kaiba.

The walk to their Common Room from the feast proved immensely interesting to Atem. It was during this walk that he managed to see the Hogwarts School in its entire beauty. The staircases were made from glistening marble, and the walls lined with moving portraits. Throughout the long walk to the Ravenclaw Common Room however, Atem was clearly aware of the tall figure of Kaiba avoiding his gaze.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Terry asked, as he noticed Atem's fascination with the walls.

"It certainly is," Atem said, impressed with the splendour of the castle compared to his former palace in Egypt. This place could certainly challenge that of his palace.

"Ooh, you're the new student, aren't you?" another fourth year Ravenclaw squealed as she moved to walk alongside Terry and Atem. She had that bouncy personality that immediately reminded Atem of Mana. But the resemblance didn't end there. The brown hair, the blue eyes, even her voice was similar to Mana's. Except that there was just something that was _just _different about her, and Atem was sure that she was a reincarnation of someone who had lived in Egypt during his reign as Pharaoh. But the similarity to Mana was still there.

"You look like..." Atem started, startled.

"I look like someone you know? I'm Mandy. Mandy Brocklehurst. Welcome to the house of knowledge!" Mandy smiled.

"Don't startle him," Terry sighed, as they climbed up yet another staircase. Terry turned towards Atem and gave him the gaze of a conspirator. "She does that to everyone. Startles the hell out of them too."

"Don't be a spoil sport!" Mandy squealed. "I see the spiral staircase!"

"Why are there so many stairs in this place? Not even the palaces of Egypt had this many!" Atem couldn't help but complain.

"You've been to the palaces of Egypt?" Terry said, interest and with the thirst of knowledge in his gaze.

Atem silently berated himself for mentioning the palaces. It would be very awkward to say that he had in fact lived inside the palaces of Egypt as Pharaoh. "Yes. Very grand places."

And what an understatement, Atem sighed to himself. One of the prefects stopped suddenly within the tight spiral tower, and knocking could be heard.

"Which came first, the phoenix or the flame?" a magical voice asked.

"We need to answer a question to get into the Common Room?" Atem asked. Mandy nodded eagerly, as Terry let out a sigh.

"Yep. That way we learn. The questions change all the time, so be on your guard," Terry replied.

The prefect must have gotten the answer right, as the sound of a door opening could be heard and students began running in.

"Let's go," Mandy smiled.

The Ravenclaw Common Room was a wide circular room, with graceful arched windows punctuating the walls. Blue and bronze silks lined these windows, and even from here, Atem could see the faint outline of mountains. Atem looked up and noticed that the ceiling was domed and painted with stars. Tables, chairs and bookcases rested on top of the midnight-blue floor, and a small niche opposite the door had a tall statue made of white marble.

"Is that Ravenclaw?" Atem asked, noting the small words on the diadem that Ravenclaw wore. _Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure_.

"Yes, and the dorms are up that staircase. I'll be seeing you, and don't even try climbing up our staircase!" Mandy said, leaving suddenly.

"She means the girl dorms," Terry said, noting Atem's carefully blank face, which he interpreted as a mask for Atem's confusion. Atem raised an eyebrow as Terry chuckled.

"I've spent enough time analysing that Kaiba to recognise when someone is hiding their emotions. We can't get into the girl dorms, so don't try. I'll introduce you to the rest of the gang."

Terry dragged Atem up with him to the boy dorms, as Atem heard a snort from behind that could only be from Kaiba.

"Guys, you're here," Terry announced, as the fourth year boy dorms was revealed to consist of several four-posters hanging with midnight blue curtains.

"What else would you expect?" one of the boys said, running a hand through his jet black hair. "You must be one of the new students here," he said, spotting Atem standing beside Terry. "I'm Michael."

"Anthony Goldstein," another boy, this time blond, said. "It's about time we increased the population of male Ravenclaws. We're outnumbered by the girls."

Michael snorted. "I always knew your thoughts were on the girls. Just when are you going to ask Padma on a date?"

Anthony blushed, as Atem suppressed a smile. "I'm Atem. I transferred from Egypt."

Three pairs of eyes focused on his face.

"Egypt?" Michael asked. "Seriously?"

"Oi, let me ask-" Anthony started, before Terry interrupted.

"You're creeping him out as much as Mandy would," Terry groaned.

"It's all fine," Atem smiled, seeing his suitcase and sitting down happily on his bed. "Yes, I am seriously from Egypt. And if you all decide to badger me with questions, I may end up turning all your underwear pink."

"You're a cheeky one," Michael smiled. "About time I started pranking some people. Just asking, what electives are you choosing?"

"Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures."

"That's great!" Terry said. "I've got Runes with you then, and Mickey has Care of Magical Creatures with you."

Michael sighed, clearly aware of Terry's nickname for him. "You annoying bugger."

Michael waved his wand, and the curtains on Terry's bed turned hot pink. "That will teach you not to say Mickey."

"Mickey!" Terry yelled, as Mandy banged open the door of the boys' room.

Mandy popped her head in and looked at Atem. "Good night boys!"

Anthony, Michael and Terry looked around at her, startled. "Um, night?" Anthony said, as Mandy disappeared again.

Terry turned towards Atem with a cheeky grin on his face. "She likes you."

Atem let out a blush and tried to think of anything but Dark Magician Girl and Mana. "She does not."

Atem drew shut his curtains in embarrassment as his three fellow Ravenclaws laughed. But deep inside, Atem's heart was smiling.


End file.
